


The Reckless and The Brave

by KaiHaru



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: 1st person pov, Cliche Romantic Comedy, Eugenzel, F/M, Fluff gdi, Hiccup being a pessimistic dork, High School AU, Jelsa - Freeform, Mericcup, this pairing is gonna be the end of me...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiHaru/pseuds/KaiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this school here where there are the worst and the decent students, there is no in between. On the flip side, if you have friends, it isn't so bad. But then again you see someone you find attractive; bing bam boom- you're in love.</p><p>Too bad the girl you like isn't on the same league as you do.</p><p>But there's still this friend thing, right?</p><p>nah you're just getting your hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reckless and The Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Sekai Fujikage  
> Beta’d by: Haruko Nypua-Fujikage  
> ~~  
> Sekai’s notes:  
> So Haruko (my waifu) and I were talking about Mericcup and she asked me if I could make a fanfic about them in high school AU while we were RP-ing the said pairing. And I’m like shoor why not? owo and then this is born. Honestly both me and Haruko have no knowledge on foreign schools not even American High schools so we’re sorry if the we have some incorrect things about high schools. We just know they walk from class to class and have books kept in lockers than lugging it down everywhere. 
> 
> P.S. the main Title is a All Time Low song XD and maybe most of the chapters are gonna be song lyrics depending on the situation
> 
> (End notes are Haruko's notes)

**(Hiccup's POV)**

 

I’ll start off by introducing myself.

Hi. The name’s Hiccup Haddock III. I don’t know why my name’s Hiccup, probably because I was small and annoying when I was a kid…

Anyway, I go to high school, sophomore if I’m not mistaken, and right now I’m getting ready for the most dreaded day everyone could possibly imagine.

First. Day. Of. School…

Yes, you read that right. I know some are looking forward because you’ll get to see your friends again, well guess what? I don’t have any. Well there’s Rapunzel Corona and Eugene Fitzherbert, but those two don’t give two shits about me because they’re busy snogging their faces off.

Anyway, yeah I’m not really too proud of myself, I’m just a walking talking fishbone and nothing else. Sure my dad’s practically a football coach and all but I’m not really the sports type, practically lost half of my leg attempting to join them thanks to my dad’s suggestion. Because remember, fishbone? Yeah.

So right now as I’m walking towards the school gates I’m half expecting to be Augustus Waters, y’know meet the love of your life while having a prosthetic leg. Well, uh… minus the death and cancer thing because that’s really not awesome.

While I entered the building I was overwhelmed by people who were tackling each other because they missed them sooo much. Typical teenage hormones.

I rolled my eyes and clutched my backpack and walked towards the school secretary office to get my schedule and locker combo. After saying my thanks and grabbing the piece of paper, I literally avoided the students’ tackles for their friends (which they always make the wrong aim, hence having me in the dead center, barely surviving the attack) as I walked through the halls, non-gracefully. I jumped slightly when I felt a tight hug around my thin form and few blonde strands of hair on my cheek and a loud “HEYYYYY” from another person.

“Good morning Punz, Eugene.” I smiled softly trying my best to sound enthusiastic so they won’t call me cynical again as always.

“How was your summer, Hic?” The blonde asked with her enthusiastic voice.

“It’s alright… nothing much, hung around the internet, the iconic, prosthetic foot.” I said as I lifted up my pants and showed her the mechanical foot. The two nodded in understanding. “How ‘bout you guys? Anything awesome happened on your summer?”

“Oh nothing, we just went back to Germany.” Eugene said in a nonchalant manner. “What’s your first subject by the way?”

I glanced at my schedule before replying “Math.” They both groaned and looked at each other.

“Us too…” They said in unison. I smiled softly at their distressed expressions. I understand their pain, I don’t really like math either. Nobody likes math, except the nerds, but nobody likes the nerds too in this school.

While we found our lockers and place the unneeded things for our first subject, the bell rang. We looked at each other and cursed under our breaths as we raced towards the classroom which held the said subject. With Eugene at the front and me going last.

As you may have noticed, I suck at running. Don’t believe me? Well you’ll see probably in Physical Education class.

So anyway, we barely made it to class, thankfully the teacher was about to write us off as absent but decided not too since she said she doesn’t want her good mood to be ruined. (Insert eye rolling here) Before she could say more, we scrambled to our seats.

During this hour I was just idly doodling in my notebook pretending I was jotting down a few tips and tricks about equations. Seriously I still don’t understand how alphabets are involved in math even though they’re just supposed to be numbers. I sighed despite this small philosophy I still managed to pass this subject. Sure math isn’t my strongest weapon, but hey, I still get to pull off a mean B+.

I looked at my latest doodle. It was a black dragon with a kind of triangular face. I always have a fascination for dragons; I think they’re pretty cool. Despite they’re always being portrayed as the villains but to me they’re awesome. Kind of like Terezi Pyrope from Homestuck, yeah we both like dragons. I chuckled to myself, but I think it was too loud and saw the teacher glaring at my direction. I looked around if it’s someone else. Just in case, I paid attention to the teacher, who knows? I might need this lecture too. Once the bell rang I started to pack up my stuff and slung my bag over my shoulder. I approached the couple who were waiting outside the room.

 

“I’ll see you guys at lunch?” I offered as we walked towards the lockers to replace the books we were carrying for the next subject.

“Sure.” Rapunzel said with a soft smile as she opened her locker. I turned the knob for the combo and it opened with a soft click. I lightly tossed the dreaded math book and replaced it with the thick chemistry book then closed my locker. I waved good bye at the two teens and walked towards the science lab. I scanned the room to look for a vacant seat there was one at the very back. Jeez at the back? This is like some cliché sappy anime romance or something. As I sighed and sat at the empty seat, I gazed at the chemicals bubbling in the glass tubes in different colors.

“’Scuse me.” I jumped slightly as I looked up to see who the owner of the voice is. Then that’s where it hit me.

“Y-yeah…?” I squeaked and stuttered, mentally sucker punched myself because of how pathetic my voice sounded. Well I can’t help it, the girl before me was just really pretty. Prettier than _her_ to be honest.  Her red curls were wild and untamed, once the light touched her hair, it instantly looked like flames, which was a bright contrast to her bright cerulean blue eyes. Her slightly pale and round face was decorated with freckles, not as much as mine, but there were a hint on her face which was cute. I mentally punched myself again as I realized that I was gaping like a fish out of water as I looked at her, not even hearing the question she asked me.

“W-what…?” I cleared my throat thanking the gods that it wasn’t as pathetic as earlier. The red head smiled when she realized that I still have her attention.

“’S this seat taken?” She asked again. The girl had a thick accent, sounds familiar, I’m guessing Scottish. I looked up at her and shook my head; I don’t want to talk more towards this pretty girl because I’ve been embarrassed two times thanks to my awkward adolescent voice. The teen smiled again making my cheeks heat up slightly as she sat beside me.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence while we waited for the teacher.

“A’m Merida DunBroch, by th’ way.” The red head, whose name is Merida, introduced shyly. Pinch me, I must be dreaming. This- this girl is actually talking to me, a girl who’s probably out of my league! I fidgeted in my seat as I gulped audibly.

“H-Hiccup Haddock III” I said as I looked down.

“It’s nice ta meet ye, Hiccup” She offered a hand for me to shake. I shook her hand praying that my skin wasn’t to clammy or sweaty as it touched the other’s hand. As we both retracted our hands, I stiffly put mine back to my side.

“A-are you new here, o-or something?” I asked gathering courage to keep talking to her to avoid the awkward silence. Merida nodded her head, her fiery curls bouncing.

“Aye, A jist mov’d here couple o’ months ag _æ_.” She replied.

“So how do you like it so far?” I asked as I placed my chemistry notebook and a few pens on the table. I saw her shrug at my peripheral view.

“It’s okay, A guess…” Merida said.

Before I could say more, the teacher walked in and introduced himself before starting the class. He discussed about the usual: introduction to chemistry, the history of the subject and the people who’s next to them are going to be their lab partners for the whole school year.

“Do you regret sitting next to me now…?” I whispered to the red-headed girl beside me. She turned to me with a puzzled look.

“Well A d _æ_ n _æ_ see why A can’t sit next ta ye.” Merida replied.

“Are you sure? Most people back then would have this look of regret once they learned that I’m gonna be their lab partner for the whole year.” I say and look down.

“Ye seem like a nice lad. Ye’re actually th’ first person ta talk ta me today.” She smiled softly as I felt my face heat up.

The rest of the class wasn’t that bad. Boring but not too boring… Eventually Merida and I are soon becoming friends. I won’t say officially because who knows? She’ll be like one of those people who would remember me only in one class and nothing else. As the bell rang I felt a bit of melancholy that I won’t get to hang out with her much. But hey, life sucks. So I’d better deal with it. We put our things back in our bags and I’m being careful not to spill the mixed chemicals on the table because it’s gonna get me into serious trouble. As we both stood up, I extended a hand for her to shake.

“It was nice meeting you, Merida.” I say with a small smile. She smiled back and shook my hand.

“Same ta ye too, Hiccup.” She said before she lets go of my hand. I walked away with a small smile on my face, clutching my bag tighter.

I was in a daze while I was walking to my next class, I didn’t even notice who I bumped into until I looked up.  And that person is the last person I want to see this school year.

 

Jack Overland Frost…

 

Jack was my bully ever since I started 7th grade. I didn’t know why or how he became like this. We used to be the best of friends.

“Hey Hiccup.” He said in a mockingly kind tone and a smirk tugging on his lips. I kept a wary eye on him as I backed away, thinking up a good escape plan before he could beat me up. But all my possible plans failed when I saw his gang corner me.

“Jack.” I say with venom in my voice. “How’s summer?”

“Oh it was okay, although, I do miss beating you up, like good ol’ days.” He replied and before I could register it, I feel the sharp pain on my back as he slammed me on the lockers. I struggled under his grip, but the only thing I got was a sharp squeeze on the shoulder so I could stop squirming. Then I was tossed to the floor.

Nope. I still don’t understand how or why he became a bully. Probably ever since he became more popular than me and just feel like beating up people who is lower than him is gonna make him more awesome. Well guess what? That’s really how school works.

“Nothing to say, Hiccup…?” He said and kicked my stomach. I grunt a bit and prepared myself for the final blow so he could leave me alone.

“Hey!” I heard someone shout and I looked up and see who it was.  _No._  I thought but before I could voice it out, I felt the pain in my abdomen from the earlier kick. As she tried to approach me two of Jack’s “friends” blocked her way and prepared to punch her, but only for Merida to duck and go behind them, elbowing them on the small of their backs hard enough to knock them off their feet. Everything turned black after that hearing grunts and gasps before it dispersed.

 

I was lost in my thoughts for a while. I came to the conclusion that I was probably unconscious since when discussing about combat, when someone kicks you in the stomach it can knock the oxygen out of you. So I guess that’s what happened to me.  I inwardly sigh, if that’s possible since I’m already just stuck in my head. This is normal for me… so what’s the difference?

I woke up with the sting of white blinding light in my eyes and the smell of antiseptic wafting through my nose.  I groaned and sat up.

“Glad to see you’re already awake.” I turned to who the voice was only to make my head throb.

“Take it easy, young man.” The nurse said.

“Wh-who brought me here…?” I asked as I lay back on the pillow.

“That Scottish new girl…” She replied as she went back to her table. “Do you feel better now?”

I sat up slowly the pain in my head was just a dull throb now. I nodded and she just gave me some ice on the head injury before I left the infirmary. I walked around the empty halls unfolding the paper and looked at my schedule. I sighed as I looked up, I missed one subject but the other one before lunch is just a few minutes away.  
  
The classes passed by like a blur. I was marked late but excused when the teacher saw my injury. I just saw him shake his head when he heard that I was beaten up before class. I think it’s either the disgusting thought of bullies or the thing that I’m a wimp. I prefer the former but the latter is more realistic.

The class was incredibly boring; I tried not to fall asleep and also because I still have my head injury too. But thank the gods the bell finally rang signaling the start of lunch and so I can finally talk to my friends. I sighed as I placed my stuff back in my bag then headed to the cafeteria to get some food. Rapunzel and Eugene blocked my way before I could get in.

“We heard what happened.” Rapunzel said, her tone either worried or wanting to seek blood-thirsty revenge.

“Relax guys, I’m fine.” I replied putting my hands up in surrender. “It’s just a bruise and nothing else.”

“Who did that to you?” The dark haired male asked me. I shook my head and looked down I don’t want to tell them he’ll just call me a tattle-tale and besides, I don’t want them to fight my battles.

“It’s Jack, isn’t it.” The blonde asked. Well, more of a statement if you’re in my view. I looked up from the fringe of my hair but I didn’t say anything. “I swear that boy-“

“I’m okay really.” I interrupted her before she could do anything reckless. “Let’s just eat lunch, I’m hungry.” I added before going inside the noisy hall. The two teens following behind me, I walked towards the line and waited for my turn I looked around hoping that Merida would be there too. I smiled a bit as I saw a familiar wild curly mess of red hair. But my smile drop as I saw her eating alone.  After I chose my food and took my tray I looked for her again. I told Rapunzel and Eugene that they can go anywhere on their own, I don’t want them to worry about me.

I took a deep breath then walked towards the Scott.

“Is this seat taken?” I asked repeating the question she asked me at chemistry earlier.  She looked up and smiled.

“N _æ_ there’s n _æ_ ane si’in’ here.” She replied. I set down my tray before sitting across her. “How are yer bruises?”

“It’s fine.” I said while I shoved some potato salad in my mouth before swallowing. “How ‘bout you? I didn’t see you in the infirmary earlier.”

“Well unlike ye, A managed ta git jist some minor cuts an’ bruises.” She teased and I chuckled. We were left to eat in silence listening to the noise of hundreds of students talking all together.

“I’m really sorry.” I blurted out.

“A told ye it’s fine A jist had min-“She started but I cut her off.

“No I meant I’m sorry for being really awkward, I’m not really the social butterfly here.”

“It’s fine. How aboot we start some basic questions s _æ_ we h _æ_ somethin’ ta talk aboot?” The red-head suggested.

“Like what?” I tilted my head.

“Like…” Merida scrunched her face as she thought of something and I chuckled softly at how cute she looked. “Like whot’s yer favorite colour?”

I thought for a moment. It’s been a while since someone asked me that, like, childhood awhile. I smiled before answering: “Green.”

“Like yer eyes or yer shirt?” She continued to ask.

“Like the forest.” I replied back before talking mouthfuls of the potato salad again. “You…?”

The blue-eyed teen looked into the distance before looking back at me with a smile. “Red.”

“Like your hair?” I said in a teasing tone. She laughed lightly and shook her head as she said: “Maybe like fire.” I nodded in understanding.

“You’re right; your hair _does_ kinda look a bit reddish orange.” I said with a slight smirk.

“D _æ_ ye really pay attention ta details?” The Scott said with the mock tone like mine earlier. I blushed and stuttered an explanation before she laughed and snorted. The small snort made her laughter cut short and she cleared her throat. “It’s okay, A was only jokin’!”

I nodded and let cheeks cool down and I took a sip from my water bottle and finished my food.  I watched her finish hers and we kept up the conversation from what’s our favorite band then ended up exchanging our phone numbers. We stood up once we saw the time.

“So… see you tomorrow or later at dismissal?” I offered.  Merida smiled softly which made my heart flutter.

“It depends, who knows? We might be classmates on th’ next class.” She winked before walking out. I was left there, mouth slightly agape before shaking my head so I can regain my composure and return back to reality. I looked down so my bangs could hide my flustered face as I read the sheet of paper and saw that P.E. and Health class is next. I groaned frustratingly. To be honest I’d rather choose Math than P.E. I was the forever laughing stock in P.E. but I can’t do anything I still have to go to this class so I could make it through high school.

I managed to sneak in the locker room to change my clothes before the other boys could see my skinny frame and I run to the gym. The coach was surprised when I made it to the gym just as the bell rang. You see, the coach always expects the students to be in the changing rooms by bell and a few minutes in the gym. But when she saw me there sitting awkwardly she just shrugged, probably got used to me going in the place first. Finally I heard the squeaks of sneakers and the loud chatter of students, boys and girls alike. I scrambled to the top of the bleachers so I wouldn’t be squished by sweaty burly students and I’ll be probably avoided by the other girls.

I widened my eyes when I saw Merida in there chattering with the other girls. Her messy hair pulled back in a high ponytail but red tendrils of hair still escaped and tickled her cheek. She saw me in the corner of her eye and waved at me. I waved back smiling like a dork before she walked up and sat next to me.

“This is a surprise.” the fiery-haired teen beamed at me and I smiled back nervously.

“Yeah…” I muttered as I saw the glares of the other males below us and the disgusted looks from the girls. “Y’know you shouldn’t be hanging out with me.”

“An’ why n _æ_ …?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Well I’m not exactly the most popular person here. I think you would rather have fun when you hung out with the others.”

“A don’ give a fuck aboot bein’ popular.” She said which made me look up at her.

“W-what…?”

“A said; A don’ want ta be popular.” She repeated.

“Why? It’s like the main goal of high school.”

“Well… A think it’s be’er ta hang oot wid real an’ nicer friends ra’er ‘an hangin’ oot wid fake anes who didn’ d _æ_ anythin’ but make others feel low aboot ‘emselves.” She said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. I blushed a bit and smiled softly.

“So… are we officially friends now?” I said unsure and prepared for that mocking laugh and a denial.

“O’ course we are, selly!” She said and smiled brightly. “We became friends since th’ start o’ chemistry class.” I felt a smile tug up my lips and butterflies in my stomach.

“Pinch me I must be dreaming.” I mumbled and felt a sharp pain on my arm. ”Ow!”

She giggled and I playfully glared at her, Merida shrugged then we faced forward when I heard the coach whistled for us to pay attention. She discussed to us about the physical fitness test and I inwardly groaned and hoping Merida isn’t gonna see how pathetic I am. They made us choose our partners and she grabbed my arm and smiled at me, I smiled back nervously before we went down the bleachers.

You would never imagine how embarrassing it was. I failed every single test and left me with aching arms and shaky legs, I gazed at Merida who was still energetic and smiling, thin sheet of sweat on her forehead and her cheeks tinted red.

“Hic, run with me!” She said and held out her hand. I hesitated but took it anyway.

“50 meter sprint?” I guessed and she nodded and shook her legs and relaxed the muscles on her shoulder. “Great… just great…” I muttered before I heard the _bang!_ Of the plastic gun our coach had and we ran as fast as we could. I panted. Breathe in breathe out. I thought I was taking the lead but then I saw her red hair flying at the air in corner of my eye. I glared at her, she just laughed and ran faster. I tried to run fast but it was too late. The Scott hit the wall before turning and running back.

 

It’s official; I’m the most disgraceful human that’s ever been born…

 

But hey at least this day made my life a bit brighter. It’s still on the dim side but it’s brighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes from Haruko:
> 
> Originally, Merida’s sentences made sense as in, English sense. But Sekai (my hubby) wanted it to be Scottish, so here it is. I’m sorry if you don’t understand some of it, but here are some tips that I learned the hard way to understand.  
> Mostly, the words that end with “-ing” turns “-in’”, silencing the “g” part.  
> There are some “næ”, “gæ” and etc. I sometimes read it as “nay” or “nou”, “gou”, etc. It really depends on how you read the “æ”. (As much as I want to sound like a smartass, I really don’t know what I’m saying, so forgive me, but this is what I know)  
> “That” is turned to “’at”. I take notes sometimes and Gobber (from HHTYD) is actually Scottish too, so I pay attention on how he speaks. (Watch Dragons: Riders of Berk)  
> There will be words in the future like “silly”, “willingness” or “shield”. It will sometimes turn to “selly” or “wellengness”. But don’t worry; I’ll try to lessen that to make sensible sentences.  
> Then there’s the “I”’s turning to “A”’s, as how Scottish speaks.  
> And there’s also “about” turning to “aboot”. Don’t worry; apparently there are no Canadians here. (Or are there…?)  
> That’s probably all (I think) but there will be future notes if this story goes well, I suppose.  
> Have a good day, reader.


End file.
